King of the Fools
by Vigatus
Summary: Surrounded and being attacked on all fronts the Autobots faced the choice between death and enslavement until Grimlock came up with a unique answer. A Dinobot gestalt.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

King of the Fools

Prowl was concerned. The Decpticons had the Autobots surrounded and were advancing on all fronts. Their raid on the oil refinery was a rouse to lure the Autobots into a trap. With the oil refinery near a human population center the Autobots had to keep the battle contained and the Decpticons pushed that advantage for maximum effect. Both the Protectobots and the Aerialbots were out of action, Omega Supreme was off world, and the Dinobots were still on route from Dinobot Island. Prime and Brawn were the only two heavy hitters the Autobots had left and that would not be enough. Perhaps concerned was an understatement.

Prowl wondered what terms of surrender, if any, would be offered. Prowl's logic center told him that any terms would mean a choice between death and dishonor. As Prowl grimaced over this information a white sports Porsche screeched to a stop in front of him and transformed into Jazz.

"Prowl, urgent message for you, my mech," informed an excited Jazz. "Wheeljack says his new weapon will be ready in three minutes."

Prowl sighed, it looked as if oblivion would come before death or dishonor. Prowl's logic center pointed out that at least it will be quick.

"What is the ETA on the Dinobots" asked Prowl as he and Jazz ducked behind cover from Onslaught's guns.

"Don't know, man. Slagging Soundwave is jammin' everything!" replied Jazz.

"Secret weapon in two minutes thirty seconds!" yelled Wheeljack.

"Dude, don't yell secret weapon!" yelled Jazz, "It ruins the surprise!"

'We're surrounded by idiots," thought Prowl. Prowl's logic center agreed.

"What's wrong Prowler?" asked Jazz.

"We are all going to die," replied Prowl.

"Dude, I thought I told you to be more optimistic," chided Jazz.

Prowl narrowed his optics and replied, "That was optimistic, it will likely be much worse."

As if on cue, Megatron bellows, "Your Prime is defeated Autobots! Surrender now and maybe we will let a fortunate few be our slaves."

A shocked silence fell over the Autobots at the sight of their incapacitated leader. As Prowl struggled to process the situation mocking laughter could be heard from above.

"Hah, hah, ha! You Megatron stupid!" denounced Grimlock as he and his Dinobots landed between the Decpticons and the Autobots, "Me Grimlock no slave, me Grimlock king!"

While Jazz and Prowl normally would find Grimlock's arrogance grating and disdainful at this moment both found it invigorating.

"I've been waiting for you, and your fools, Grimlock," sneered Megatron. "Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticon, merge and destroy the Dinobots!"

Prowl and Jazz watched in growing horror as Devistator, Bruticus, and Menasor formed around the Dinobots; however, what truly shocked the Autobot officers was Grimlock's response to his troops' predicament.

"Goody!" bellowed Grimlock as he gleefully rubbed his hands together, "Dinobots merge to form…"

"Eeeeeee!" shrieked Devistator, who turned and ran through the Decpticon ranks.

In the same instant, Menasor screamed, "Aagh!" decombined and then Stunticons drove away as fast as they could.

Not to be out done, Bruticus took to the air crying, "Run away! Run away!"

While this was happening Starscream made a startling conclusion and screeched, "This is Wheeljack's secret weapon!" He then transforms and flees with the rest of the seekers following their air commander.

Not registering any of this Megatron yells, "Decpticons retreat!" and leads his forces away with all due haste.

There is a moment of silence from the Autobot forces before the Dinobots all break out in laughter.

"Me Grimlock king of April Fool's Day!" bellowed Grimlock to the Autobots who, all but one, are still looking on in disbelief.

The one unstunned Autobot was Wheeljack who proudly declared, "The weapon is ready! Oh! Where did the Decpticons go?"

This lack of paying attention to one's surroundings even surprised the Dinobots into silent disbelief, along with the other Autobots. Prowl and Jazz stood up from their cover and Jazz said, "I think Big G and his Dino-buds scared off the Decpticons with a prank."

"Good job guys," congratulates a proud Wheeljack, who gives his creations a thumbs up. This action caused the weight of Wheeljack's invention to shift triggering the weapon. Wheeljack looks down at the gun as it begins to give off a high pitched squeal throws off sparks.

"Oh dear, I don't think it's supposed to do this," admitted Wheeljack.

"I think you might have been right after all," admitted Jazz as he and Prowl once again dove for cover.

Prowl's only thought as Grimlock's shadow passed over him and Jazz was, 'It's a bad sign when the Dinobots dive for cover, isn't it?'

'Yes it is,' agreed Prowl's logic center, 'It has been an honor working with you.'

The high pitched whine was abruptly cut off by a loud crack, and then high pitched whistles as colorful confetti and paper streamers flew through the air covering the Autobots.

"Oops, looks like I grabbed my April Fool's Day gun instead of the graviton inhibitor," said Wheeljack as he stood in the epicenter of colorful paper floating through the air. "Kind of pretty…"

"Tang!" goes Ratchet's wrench as it ricochets off of Wheeljack's cranium.

"Slagging idiot!" yelled an enraged Ratchet.

As Jazz and Prowl surveyed the confetti battlefield they heard a sad sigh from behind. Both turned to see a much deflated Grimlock covered in paper streamers.

"What's wrong Big G" inquired Jazz.

"Me Grimlock not April Fool's Day king no more, him Wheeljack is."

"Ahh, don't sweat it buddy. I'm sure everyone liked your joke much better, right Prowl?"

The only answer Prowl and his logic center could come up with for Jazz at that moment was, "But… but… It's not April first. It's not even April!"

"Meh, don't sweat the details dude."


End file.
